


Twin Tales graphics

by Linorien



Series: Twin Tales [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Graphics, Maps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: A collection of covers, maps, and family trees for theTwin Talesseries. All graphics will be updated as the story evolves.





	1. Covers




	2. Map of Albion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the map that I am working within for this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll note that Camelot is where Richmond Castle is. Other locations will be added when they are no longer spoilers.  
> This version is from **September 2019**. You have now been given all of the places in book 1.

[Direct link to full resolution so you can zoom in](https://i.imgur.com/txIQkaC.jpg) (The link works now) 


End file.
